The Ultimate Snowball Fight 2: The Worldwide Games/Chapter 1
This article is about the first chapter of the twenty-two episode of Happy Peep "The Ultimate Snowball Fight 2: The Worldwide Games". Plot (In the Rainbow Stadium, the blue and red team were fighting on a snowball fight, King Rainguin is in charge on the game) *King Rainguin: Ladies and Gentleman, it seems that the blue team is winning! *Everyone: *cheers* (Far away from the Rainbow World) *Shad: I hear some fighters around Antarctica, Mumble, Esequiel, Montay, Erik, Shippo and Josesito. I need them now! *fly into the space to get over to planet Earth* (In Penguin-Land, Antarctica) *Erik: Gosh, I ate a lot of fish since the death of Vikram. *Montay: Yeah, my grandfather ate too much fish, but he died a long time. *Esequiel: Montay, my new adopted son, how is your real family doing? *Montay: Great, doing some busy work around Cape Adare. *Josesito: I believe, everything is gonna be fine. *Atticus: Come on, the fun is in the loose. *Shippo: Yeah, let's go catch some of that fun. (Erik, Atticus, Shippo and Montay begin to play of a snowball fight) *Erik: Atticus, your sides with me. *Atticus: Okay. (In Montay's Side) *Montay: Shippo, make sure that the chicks will go down. *Shippo: You got this. (In Erik's Side) *Erik: Take that Montay *throw snowball* (In Montay's Side) *Montay: Yikes! *Shippo: Take this! *throws snowball* *Erik: Ha, you will never do it to us! *Shippo: Oh yeah? *throws another snowball* *Atticus: *get snowball hit* Gosh, i hate when it happen. *Shippo: Yeah! I got you! *Atticus: You take this for that Shippo! *Shippo: I'm already enjoying this. (They played a snowball fight for many minutes before 10am) *Atticus: We won! *Montay: No! *Shippo: Can we get another chance? *Erik: Sure, you can get another chance by playing a snowball fight. (In outer space, Shad the Player was flying, getting to his way on Earth) *Shad: Power levels, i sense it now, First, Prehistory, and then, Antarctica. I will get into my way there. (Back in Antarctica) *Erik: Oh yeah! *Montay: Big chunky of snowballs! *Atticus: Catch Me As You Can Shippo. *Shippo: Don't worry, i will catch you. *Montay: Snow of the bombs. *Shippo: Take it to me! *Atticus: Don't catch on me. *Shippo: Gotta be quick about it, too. *Montay: Now, you made my anger perfect! (Montay started to throw many snowballs againist Erik, Atticus and Shippo) *Shippo: *chuckles* You won't stop us. *Atticus: *gasps on a snowball* Ahhh! *Erik: Montay, control your anger like a machine. *Shippo: Yeah, even so, you still won't get us. *Montay: Now, my biggest.............snowball is here. *Atticus: It gonna throw! (Montay throw the biggest snowball to Atticus) *Atticus: *pops out* Montay and Shippo are the winners! *Montay: Yes! *Shippo: We did it Montay! *Montay: Once for all. *Shippo: YEAH!! (Back in Space, Shad is making it to Earth but he found Antarctica that changed for a long time) *Shad: Ah ha, a rematch! (Shad arrives at Earth by jumping on the mountains and landing on a lake, but a polar bear growls, running to attack Shad, but he jumps againist a polar bear and the lake cracks as the water begin to pop out) *Shad: Holy skua! *Polar Bear: *growls* *Shad: Try your best on me. (The lake was cracking and the polar bear runs againist Shad running from the crack. They jumped into the snow as the lake becomes a river. The polar bear growls at Shad) *Shad: Oh no. (King Polar arrives to roar at the rogue polar bear) *King Polar: What are you looking at? Rogue polar bear. (The rogue polar bear runs away) *Shad: Thanks for saving me. Nice crown and what is your name? *King Polar: I'm King Polar, my parents called me Polar because, they didn't find a name for me. So why they have to name me Polar. *Shad: Polar, i hear some power levels around Penguin-Land, can you take me there? *King Polar: Sure, hop on. *Shad: Let's go on. (Shad hops on King Polar's back and they run into Penguin-Land. In the lake, Ice Claw roared and return for revenge) *Ice Claw: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!! I am free! My revenge will be on Mumble HappyFeet and everyone around Antarctica! (Ice Claw swims into the lake to find a way at Penguin-Land and meanwhile back there) *Montay: *yawns* We won today. I want to be in a snowball fight but no, it can't be. *Shippo: Don't worry Montay, we will try to make it there for you. *Erik: While Esequiel and Josesito clean up Mumble's room, we will try to make you join the Ultimate Snowball Fight. *Montay: Yeah, i would love to hear that coming. *Erik: Interesting. *Montay: Now first, we need some training. Then, create a lot of snowballs. Last, be prepared. *Shippo: Isn't that suppose to be for a game? *Erik: Yeah. *Montay: What? *Shippo: The worldwide game that's coming. *Montay: Will it be for swimming? *Shippo: No, i saw it at the school before and it was comfirmed by Lorry Rickerson. *Montay: Lorry? He was suppose to lead the race, not at the snowball fight. Are you crazy about this? *Shippo: No, if you say so. *the music "Say So" plays with Shippo singing* "If you wanna go play on a dripply day And my mother say i can't go, When i ask her why, She look at in the eye and say, "Because i say so" Oh no, i can't say no" *Erik: *singing* "When a new event come here But your daddy can't" *Montay: Mm-mmm. I have to do what he want me to. *Atticus: Why? *Montay: Because he say so. *Montay, Erik, Atticus and Shippo: *singing* "Say so Say say so" *Montay: *singing* "You also wanna roll like a christmas tree Or the penguins singing badly like Esequiel had" *Erik: *singing* "They know what to care Or ride in Snowy Plains" *Atticus: *singing* "You also gotta say for now Say so" *Montay, Erik, Atticus and Shippo: *singing* "Say so Say say so Say so Say say so Say so Say say so" *Montay: *singing* "Now, we don't need some drugs to beat them up And fly high like Sven if you, say so" *Shippo: *singing* "After the Death Ice gone, and we throw a party We ate all of the fishes in one minute, say so" *Montay, Erik, Atticus and Shippo: *singing* "Gotta gotta do What the say so's say to do" *Atticus: Bump it! *Montay, Erik, Atticus and Shippo *singing* "Gotta do Gotta do We gotta do" *Montay: Bump it! *song ends* *Erik: Yeah! *Montay: I know what to do? Go to the Emperor Stadium to find Lorry. *Shippo: Good idea, let's go do that. (In Emperor Stadium) *Erik: There it is. *Shippo: By sneaking by our parents. *Montay: There is a race going on. I want to know if Lorry can sent me to the Ultimate Snowball Fight. *Atticus: We try. Last time, The Snowburst Squad won. *Montay: Let's enter the tunnel to go into the race. *Shippo: We must still be careful, though. (Four chicks went underground into the tunnel to find Lorry Rickerson. In the main hallway) *Lorry: Well boys, what do we have? *Security #1: Well, King Rainguin send us that a new "Ultimate Snowball Fight" is coming. *Lorry: Really? (Underground) *Erik: What will we do? *Montay: I don't know, we're sneaking without buying tickets. *Shippo: I know. We just have to stay cautious of what's around us. *Montay: Come on, we go to the bathroom to make a hole and get to the hallway. *Shippo: Great idea. (In the underground of the bathroom) *Erik: Now what? *Montay: Break a hole. *Shippo: Got it. (The chicks break a hole on the bathroom and enter the bathroom by going into the hallway) *Montay: Wow. *Erik: This place looks like the Rainbow Spaceship. *Shippo: Yeah, it does. *Atticus: Your talking but now, THEY'RE HEADING TO THE OFFICE! *Montay: Calm down, we need their attention. *Erik: I know, follow me. (Erik follows the lead to find Lorry) *Montay: This place looks nice. *Shippo: Yeah, it does look nice. *Erik: Hey Lorry. *Lorry: Erik, long time, no see. *Shippo: I'm Shippo and this is Montay. *Montay: When is the next Ultimate Snowball Fight coming? *Lorry: By tomorrow at 10am. You will be in the Snowburst Squad group. *Montay: Thanks. *Lorry: Also, i heard that you defeated the emperor theft that stole the trophies from this stadium. *Montay: It was Vikram and no, it was the hero Esequiel who did it. *Lorry: Esequiel. I may know something about him. *Montay: Yeah. He's in Penguin-Land right now. *Lorry: Flying cloud! (A flying cloud appear, landing on Lorry) *Lorry: Hop on kids, we're going to Penguin-Land. *Montay: Oh boy, thanks. *Security #1: Take care. *Security #2: Be careful out there. There leopard seals around your way. (The flying cloud move fast and head over to Penguin-Land. Back at Penguin-Land) *Esequiel: All done. *Mumble: Lookin' neat. *Josesito: Your room is fresh and clean. *Mumble: Now i can sleep whatever i want to. *Phoenix: Yeah, you can. I may sleep with you, brother. *Esequiel: But we just clean the room up already. *Josesito: Yeah, it's not night time. *Phoenix: Maybe i can go outside. *Mumble: Outside, that would be nice living in the fresh air. *Esequiel: Then, take a look. (Outside of Penguin-Land) *Mumble: And that would be nice. *Phoenix: Mumble, my brother, how are you? *Mumble: I wonder where the kids could be? They might take too long in the bathroom. (In the flying cloud, Lorry, Erik, Atticus, Shippo and Montay arrives) *Erik: Hey Dad. *Mumble: Erik? What are you doing? *Erik: I met Lorry for real and he was nice to me. *Montay: I'm joining the Snowburst Squad group for real! *Lorry: We have one adelie living here. *Mumble: Get down now! All of you! You're in big trouble! *Lorry: No! The Ultimate Snowball Fight is coming this week and it will be tomorrow starting at 10am. *Mumble: Sweet. *Montay: See guys? *Phoenix: What time do we have to get here? *Lorry: As i said, at 10am. We will be at Snowy Plains for the competition. *Phoenix: Okay. *Lorry: Any questions? *Phoenix: Yes. What strategies are we going to use to defeat the skuas once again? *Lorry: Skuas? Why would you rematch with them? *Mumble: We want revenge on them for taking over our home with Ice Claw. *Montay: And joining with Vikram, Leonard, Gorgen and Franko. *Lorry: Okay, they are pure evil like leopard seals. (Shad and King Polar arrives) *Shad: Hey Lorry. *Lorry: Shad? *Montay: Shad? SHAD?! IT'S YOU! *Shad: Hey everyone, The Ultimate Snowball Fight is tomorrow, starting at Snowy Plains, minigames are included during the snowball fight. *Phoenix: Minigames? *Shad: Yes. But you do remember me like seeing you guys in the crowd and going on an adventure with the dinosaurs. *Mumble: With Temko. *Shad: That's right. He is a elder hero on Prehistory. *Montay: That what we get. *King Polar: As long you can get. *Phoenix: So, we have to use snowballs on the minigames. *Shad: Right. (An hour later, it was night time) *Esequiel: Another snowball fight, seems interesting. *Josesito: Yeah, i saw it on Paulet Island and the penguins were attacking a mean skua who serves Boss Skua. *Esequiel: The Ultra Skuas Boss. *Josesito: Yeah right. TO BE CONTINUED Next: The Ultimate Snowball Fight 2: The Worldwide Games/Chapter 2 Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep